


Excuse me, you're my what?!?!

by shallograves



Series: Soulmate [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bondage, But there is still lots of sex, College aged!Peter, Consent is Sexy, Deadpool being Deadpool, Death, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Francis getting maimed, I am talk like slow slow, Karen Page is a badass, Lots of Sex, M/M, MJ is a badass, Matt Murdock is a Good Bro, Midtwenties! Peter Parker, Misunderstandings, Moresomes, Multi, Mutant Rights, Mutants, Older!Peter, Other, Past Relationship(s), Peter is a badass, Peter is a submissive, Romantic Soulmates, Rough Sex, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Spiderman was bitten later in life, Submissive/Dominant soulmates, Suicide, Torture, Violence, Wall Sex, deadpool being sexy, deadpool being suicidal, lots of death, no thought boxes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallograves/pseuds/shallograves
Summary: Peter Benjamin Parker didn't have a soulmate. Not anymore. Not after that night in his first year of college, waking up in a cold sweat feeling his soulmate die.Wade Wilson has died a million times, and he keeps coming back. A man with no past, and no connection to anyone, he didn't know Peter could feel his deaths. He didn't even think he could have a soulmate.They both deserve the other, if only they would meet.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Clint Barton/Laura Barton/Natasha Romanov, Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, Deadpool/Spiderman, Jane Foster/Thor, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page & Peter Parker, Peter Parker and Matt Murdock - Relationship, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Spideypool
Series: Soulmate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890298
Comments: 11
Kudos: 189





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> New Series!!!! This is my first work in a series I have been working on, that will be set in a universe with soulmates. The first pairing in the series is Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, with the other works focusing on the other pairings listed. Please comment on what you think and enjoy the tease for the beginning!

Everyone has someone. 

It’s sort of a law of existing. That every person born has another person who completes them. Some people get lucky and find them early, grow up with them, and find true happiness. Others meet later in life and get to spend only a few moments together. 

And some, only get a second. 

Peter Parker never got a second before he sat up in bed on that fateful night, gasping and sobbing as he felt like his heart was being ripped out from his chest. He knew the feeling, the echo of it having been felt when his parents died and that bond had been broken. But he didn’t understand, because how could he? 

Every person alive met there soulmate before death, even if it was moments before. 

Peter didn’t get to meet his other half, instead, he got to feel the crushing agony of losing his other half in the dorm room he shared with Ned, all alone. 

He had never had much luck anyway.


	2. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter hates the quiet before a storm, and there has been one brewing for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So warnings for this chapter are as followed, mention of peeing due to fear, death, and sex between multiple pairs. The sex is kind of just hinted at, but the next chapter is going to have the full thing in all its glory. Which is how all the sex scenes in this story will go. I will post them in a chapter that can be skipped, for those who don't like it.

Three years later. 

There was a calm before a storm that Peter Parker dreaded. A silence that made every sense he had honed and perfected over the last two and a half years go off like fireworks underneath his skin. Sometimes, the storm wasn’t too bad, maybe it was an armed robbery or a purse snatcher. 

The longer the calm, the bigger the storm was beginning to be Peter’s least favorite truth. It was one that had become important to him, a rule that he listened to. The last time he hadn’t, Ned and Aunt May had almost died and he had gone to Mr. Stark and promised to never go off on his own as he had. 

The Vulture had been worth it though. 

This calm had been going on for three days and Peter was sick of it. He was sick of being on edge and making everyone else in the three-bedroom apartment antsy. Not even catching a few bad guys had helped, and by the third night of his edginess, his roommates and best friends were done. 

“Okay, weirdo, what’s up? What has your Peter tingle going haywire?” Peter couldn’t help but grimace at what MJ and Aunt May had begun to call his Spider-Sense. It had become a joke, but the look on the dark-haired woman’s face was anything but funny. She had a mixture of her signature ‘I will kill you’ stare and the twitch of ‘You irk me’ on her nose. 

She had only looked this pissed once when Peter had left an empty container of her favorite ice cream in the fridge without replacing it. 

Peter had always been careful about pissing off MJ, especially after she had presented with a dominant soul. Her losing control or yelling at him had once reduced him to tears, it was how he had found out about his own soul designation. A submissive soul. It had been terrible after his soulmate had died, and the tests his friends and Aunt May had demanded he take had told him that he was a pretty high submissive. 

The higher the submissive, the higher control a dominant needed to have when dealing with him. At least, that was how it had been. 

Being bitten had changed everything. It had changed his chemical makeup, made him different. Now he was barely a submissive on good days, and on the worst of days, he could have been a dominant soul. 

Or the highest submissive you could be ranked as. Those were the days he didn’t leave the house, or when he found someplace safe to be. The days that MJ left the house so she didn’t trigger him and Ned plied him out of his room with chocolate and bad sitcoms, the beta soul understanding and kind. 

“It’s really calm lately.” Peter couldn’t really keep the anxiety out of his tone, the waver in his voice. Bringing his hands forward, he rubbed his palms with the pad of his thumb, following the lines there.“I don’t like it.” 

“Calm isn’t bad.” She said, lifting her hands in surrender when both Peter and Ned threw her a look of disbelief. “Okay, fine, what is so bad about calm?!” 

“Last time it was this calm was because a winged madman was selling weapons of mass destruction to criminals and making them stay in the shadows till he could take me out. Or do you not remember Ned and May almost dying?” She hadn’t been in New York for the events, her eyes dropping to look at a spot on the carpet, shame written all over her face. 

Of course, she remembered.  
“Calm is bad, got it.” Turning around, Peter watched her go for the freezer, pulling out a tub of ice cream. 

And two spoons. 

Whenever he was in a foul mood, MJ would do this. She would force him to eat something sweet or unhealthy and make him talk about whatever was bothering him. Usually, he would see the two spoons and tub and immediately go to sit down, letting her take over. 

But he couldn’t. Not right now. 

“I’ve got patrol.” He knew it was an awful excuse because for one he had come back from patrol not even two hours ago. Not to mention the fact that he had worked at Dr. Octavius’ lab in literally six hours. 

Peter should have already been in bed, not up with his night owl best friends. 

Before either of them could stop him, he went for the window, slipping through it quickly. Outside, the wind was picking up like a storm, a real one, and not one inside of his head was coming. It would be a bad one, one that would leave him indoors. 

He had learned his lesson about swinging around the city when it was this bad. 

Taking a deep breath of the electrified air, he leaned against the brick for a moment, listening to the world. MJ and Ned were talking inside, arguing, but he tuned them out as he searched for something to take his mind off the chaos that was building in his veins. 

He needed to beat someone up. 

Hell’s Kitchen was the best place to go when he was looking for a fight. There was a never-ending stream of the Hand that occupied the place, and even though that was Daredevil’s territory, he knew the other masked man wouldn’t mind him stepping in for the night. After all, the lawyer had a wife and husband who demanded most of his time, since Karen was pregnant. 

With twins if he remembered right. 

Meeting the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen had been an accident, but one that had saved Peter’s life on more than one occasion. And had saved Matt’s to if he was honest. The two of them found a sort of fucked up friendship being mateless, with Matts mate having died by the Hand and Peter had never met his own before he felt them being ripped away from his soul. It had been Peter who had forced Matt to open up, to accept his two friends as lovers, and eventually husband and wife. 

Being around them was hard, they had met him when he was different. Before Spider-Man, when he had been taking pictures for the Bugle and trying to recover from losing his mate. Matt had been pretty fucked up as well, even though his mate had been gone longer and he had recovered the most anyone would expect of a mateless. Peter hadn’t healed at all yet, and Matt had sensed the hurt in him. 

The desperation for something. 

Which had led the scrawny twenty four year old to confronting a mugger, one who was twice his size and dominant. It had been a stupid mistake, and it had only taken a word for Peter to cower away from the criminal, hyperventaliting and feeling sick. He still didn’t like to think about what could have happened if Matt hadn’t jumped down from the shadows and beat the ever loving shit out of the guy. 

Peter did like to think about the whirlwind sex that had followed after Matt dragged him to his apartment to get the submissive to calm down. Matt was a dominant soul, but something had broken in him when his mate had died. Something important to being a dominant. 

It allowed Peter to have control when he shouldn’t, to feel in charge when he should have been taken care of. But it didn’t bother him at all, he liked being in control. He liked feeling something other than his soul's designation.  
They had sex off and on for months, before Peter had met Matt’s friends and learned about the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen. It had made sense for it to be his Matt, and while Foggy and Karen were furious, Peter was only concerned. Worried. 

But Matt was good as the Daredevil, it was his calling just like being Spiderman was his. Being bitten had happened only a few months after he had met the blind lawyer. It had been an adjustment, a really big scary one. 

One that Matt had taken one moment to figure out, and to set up a plan for the new hero. 

Those few months had been filled with training, in the brutally efficient way that Matt fought. Peter wasn’t the biggest fan of the fighting style, but he had to admit it had helped more than a few times. And it hadn’t been all that bad. 

Being pinned to the training mat and fucked had been fun. 

Things between Matt and him had always been borderline sexual, even after he had admitted his feelings for his best friends. And Peter had pushed for him to get together with the soulmates, to find his new place. Sure, it meant that Peter probably wouldn’t have been able to continue with his on again off again relationship, but it was nice to see Matt happy. 

And then Karen had pinned him to the wall when he had come to train with his friend, showing him what a real dominant was like. 

Foggy was less forceful, he had simply made food for the hero and sometimes pet his hair when he knew he was distressed. Matt found it funny that he had thought that just because he was getting married, that their relationship had changed at all. That he wouldn’t be welcome with open arms with the trio. 

After all, Peter had been a condition agreed upon when the three of them had gotten together. 

Thinking about the Devil and his spouses, Peter swung through the worst parts of the area and towards their home. He didn’t even realize where he was going until he passed Wilson Fisk’s old headquarters, the shiny outside still blackened in some places from the fire that Matt had set to draw the man out. Shivering, he turned his attention to the rows of apartment complexes coming up, seeing the outline of a man on one of the balconies already waiting. 

“Peter.” Matt knew Peter could hear him as he said his name in greet, just as the younger male landed on the side of the building. A very small thump was heard, thankfully not enough to wake anyone who would be sleeping. Like Matt should have been. 

“Matt. What are you doing up?” He knew most of his friends' schedules, and he knew the next morning was a pretty big day for him. It was the first day of a case that had taken a year to get, a trial that should never have happened in the first place. 

A man trying to defend his daughter. 

“Waiting for you.” The corner of his lip quirked up at him in a smirk as he reached out and grabbed onto Peter. The first time he had done that, Peter had been so confused how a blind man knew where to grab him. 

But Matt was special. 

Pulling him through the window, Peter ducked his head not to the frame and sighed as the smell of the three invaded his nose. After he had got his powers his senses had enhanced, nothing like Matt’s had. It was nice to know what Matt talked about when he mentioned the two soulmates smelling good. 

Most soulmates smelled good together. 

“Peter, baby, you okay?” Karen was there, standing in the doorway to the room the three, occasionally four, shared. The last time he had seen her she hadn’t been so big, but now there was a very obvious bump where there had been nothing. 

“I’m fine, just antsy. Didn’t even know I was headed here until I saw your building.” He answered, sighing as he felt insistent fingers pulling his mask up and off his face. For anyone else, he would have bitten their heads off for doing that. But Matt had always been allowed to remove his mask, he didn’t even need to ask. 

“Bullshit.” Karen’s answer made him flinch, watching the woman walk over to them like she was on a mission. Wasting no time, she started to remove the rest of his suit with the help of Matt, mumbling under her breath. “You are up because of the same reason we all are. Well, Foggy isn’t, but still.” 

It didn’t surprise him that Foggy wasn’t awake. 

“It’s too quiet.” Matt supplied, stepping up behind him to fit his body perfectly against Peters. Only in his boxers, Peter shivered at the feeling of Matt against his skin, the heat of his body. “You can’t sleep, you need to do something. Anything.” 

“It’s too much.” Peter agreed with him.” I wanted to go fight someone, came here to maybe take out some Hand for you. But then I just kept swinging and ended up here.” 

“You needed us.” Karen smiled at him, all soft and alluring. She hadn’t been when they had first started this two years ago. She had been hard and aggressive, treating him like she treated her soulmate, like a dominant soul. The first time had been nice, he had needed hard and fast. 

The second time he had broken down like a child, hating himself as she panicked. 

By now she had learned how to judge his moods, to know what he needed, when he needed it. And right now, he needed a distraction. 

Karen could give it to him, walking with her as she took measured steps back, her knees hitting the sofa. Sinking down onto it, Peter knew the drill as he got down on his knees for her, pushing her legs open. From behind, Matt pulled his boxers down, shivering as the cold hit his overheated skin. Another sound of fabric hitting the floor told him that Matt had started to remove his own clothes. 

God he needed this. 

Somewhere else in the city, not far from the docks, a masked man pulled a sword from the dead body of the drug dealer who had fucked up. Cleaning the edge, the mercenary/assassin hummed a tuneless number, looking back at the last remaining member of the drug dealers group, a puddle of piss underneath the man as he tried to scoot back, his legs useless underneath him. 

“Please, please don’t kill me! I’ll give you anything man, anything! You want money, you want drugs, you want women?!?! I can get you all of that man.” A whimper escaped him as the other got close, another wave of piss escaping him as the man tapped the edge of his sword against his cheek, the flat side of the blade cold and dangerous. 

“I don’t want anything sugar lips, other than those lips to do some talking.” The merc sang to the frightened male, a growl masking the glee he had as he kept talking. “I want all of you drug dealers and pimp daddies to tell your boss, the big man of dicks, that a storm has come looking for him!” 

“A really big fucking storm.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments, I love to hear your feedback!
> 
> Rest in Power King, we will always love and cherish what you have given us fans. 
> 
> Chadwick Boseman


End file.
